


Winter Flower

by mochilou



Series: Fallin' Flower [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Christmas, First Kiss, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Minsang is a side ship, One Shot, Prequel, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Song: La Vie En Rose, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Park Seonghwa is whipped too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "I'll be the winter flower, be the dancing star. I'll be by your side, I'm with you."-Winter Flower, Younha ft. RMBefore they were boyfriends, they were at a courting stage and getting a boyfriend for Christmas Eve might be the best present anyone could ask for.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Fallin' Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987471
Kudos: 23





	Winter Flower

Hongjoong watches as the time flies, he can’t seem to concentrate during their english lesson, he’s been scribbling around the margins of his notebook for quite some time now as their teacher just continued to teach them all about grammar and correct punctuations, as if Hongjoong doesn’t know that already.

He found himself looking over to Seonghwa who was still as attentive as if they were in their first class, he finds it cute how Seonghwa’s eyes still shined, he’s always so excited upon learning new things, hence why he’s taking elective classes, from language, to arts, even dance. 

As he was about to doze off, he felt a paper ball to the back of his head, making him look back as Mingi and Yeosang snickered, they were all lovey dovey with each other that it made Hongjoong gag.

It didn’t take long before the couple occupies the empty seats next to him, causing him to be in between the couple, their teacher didn’t seem to mind but it was probably because it was the last subject for the day and she knows the students are most likely itching to get home, even more so since it was Friday.

“So, how was your date with the star boy?” Yeosang asks, nuzzling closer to him, elbowing him just under his ribs “Oh yeah, we never got to ask about that.” Mingi joins in, his chair screeching as he moves closer to his best friend

“You don’t need to know about that, it’s our business alone.” the oldest among the trio says, closing his notebook as he sees that they only have a few minutes left for the period.

“Oh come on, Joongie, we’d love to know all about it.” Yeosang teases, trying to find his tickle spots so he’d spill and making Hongjoong giggle silently, squirming in his seat as he pushes his hands away but the caramel-haired boy kept going, sharing the same cute laughter with Hongjoong while they purge out information from him.

Mingi can’t help but smile at their interaction as they resemble that of little kittens playing together, he was a little worried that Hongjoong and Yeosang won’t get along since they were on the different spectrums in terms of high school cliches.

Yeosang was somewhat part of the popular crowd, trained in classical music and just as intelligent as Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Mingi, respectively. 

Meanwhile Hongjoong, was neither popular nor the quintessential loser, he was a social butterfly but in terms of people he trusts, they are only numbered, trained in music as well but different from Yeosang as he focused more on rock, knowledgeable and open to learning new things but he’s humble, hence why he’s well-liked in their school even though he doesn’t have a specific crowd.

When Mingi introduced them both, he was worried that they’d clash but in the end, they were like kitten who always played together, although they were never really seen together in the hallways of the school, they always had slumber parties over at Yeosang’s place where Mingi would always feel like a third wheel even though Yeosang is his own boyfriend.

“Come on, aren’t I your second best friend?” Yeosang pouts “Please, I’d like to know, I told you about how our first date went, why can’t we?” Mingi leans his head on his shoulder, making Hongjoong scoff

“Mingi, your boyfriend called you after your first date and you didn’t even have his number saved, some boyfriend you are.” Hongjoong teases, recalling the awkward blunder between Yeosang and Mingi just as their relationship was starting to bloom.

The situation made Yeosang pout for days after the incident, hell, they weren’t even boyfriends then but he took that to heart because he genuinely likes Mingi and he thought for a second that he was just playing around with him.

But Mingi redeemed himself by publicly announcing how much he likes him and how sorry he is through the school’s P.A. system, much to the secondhand embarrassment for Hongjoong because of how extra his best friend is but if it meant getting forgiveness from the love of his life then so be it.

“Come on, kitten, tell us how it went, I know you could barely go on dates because he’s busy with his student council shit and whatnot.” Mingi pokes, seeing how Hongjoong blushed

“Come on, first dates are always cute, albeit awkward but cute, some may forget to save your phone numbers.” Yeosang shoots Mingi a look with a smirk on his lips while Mingi flips off his own boyfriend.

“Well, since we take French together, I know how much he likes Parisian art, food, music, all the works, I decided that we should go to a hidden local theater, you know how I like to explore and I happen to come across it one time.”

Yeosang nods as he egged him to go on, his cheek was resting on the palm of his hand as he smiles.

He knows how Hongjoong have always liked Seonghwa but he never really got the courage to ask him out at first but considering that they were in their senior year and Seonghwa had early admissions to Seoul National University and will most likely be busy even during the summer time, so this was somewhat Hongjoong’s chance before he himself goes to Yonsei University, hoping he’ll get an early admission as well.

“I take it that he almost died on the spot.” Mingi points out and Hongjoong rolls his eyes

“He loved it obviously, he couldn’t stop bouncing while we were getting our tickets, he kept gushing about how it was his first time being out on a date where someone took him out to something he liked,”

Hongjoong’s eyes lifted up as he looked at Seonghwa who was asking questions regarding the lessons but the older student somewhat turns his head around, catching the smaller boy in the act and winking at him as he smiles, showing off his perfect teeth.

The act causes Hongjoong to squeak before hiding his face behind the sleeves of his jacket, causing Seonghwa to laugh silently before turning back to the teacher just as the bell rang.

“Well, would you look at that, maybe I’ll tell you more on Monday, okay?” Hongjoong began to pack his belongings making his friends whine since they wanted to know all the details about their first date but despite all their whines and grabby hands, Hongjoong just slid his way out of the classroom, hollering out that he will be in the library and to not look for him because he had a project due just before their winter break commences.

This left Mingi and Yeosang to deflate and huff out that he was being unfair but then again Hongjoong is one to be secretive in terms of his relationships, even with Seonghwa who is the face of the school.

Hongjoong hums as he walked between the shelves of the library, he had his headphones on as he didn’t like the eerie silence of the room, his pencil was tucked behind his ear as his hands were chock full of books.

One might say that Hongjoong is a bit of an overachiever but that’s what happens when you’re in line for being a valedictorian against the person you have a crush on and your own best friend, even if it was a friendly competition but it still is a competition.

He was too busy in terms of looking for the information he needed for his essay that he failed to hear the footsteps approaching behind him, he nearly screamed when a pair of warm hands covered his eyes, rendering his vision

“Guess who?” shivers run through his spine at his deep, smooth voice “Hwa Hwa, come on, give me my sight back.” Hongjoong mumbles, a smile curling on to his lips and he blinks a couple of times as his eyes are uncovered.

“How did you know it was me?” Seonghwa hums, before planting a kiss on his cheek that almost made Hongjoong drop everything he was carrying but Seonghwa, being the gentleman that he is, helped him with the heavy textbooks he was carrying

“You know, a prince like you shouldn’t be carrying such weighty books,” Seonghwa says quietly as he pulls him to the corner of the library where no one really comes to

“Oh hush, you’re the prince between us.” Hongjoong chuckles, rolling his eyes while letting Seonghwa lead him on.

“What are you doing here so late?” he asks, sitting him down on one of the shorter shelves and tucking a lock of hair away from his eyes

“I have a paper due and I planned on passing it before winter break.” Hongjoong answers as he watches Seonghwa play with his fingers

“Ah, always an overachiever.” he pokes his nose before offering to accompany him in the scary library despite Hongjoong opting that he’s alright being alone.

Hongjoong had to push through and concentrate on his paper even though a beautiful boy was right in front of him, only a small table causing them to be a apart.

Hongjoong felt a tad rude for having his headphones in and Seonghwa was literally just in front of him, reading some books as well to pass the time.

With his small and nimble fingers, he takes out one of his earbuds and daintily reaches out to put it on Seonghwa’s ear, causing the older to get surprised before he smiles and they continued to do their schoolwork, all while Seonghwa held Hongjoong’s free hand, liking how his small hand always looks even smaller when they’re around his own, he just liked everything about Hongjoong.

**»»————- ✼ ————-««**

Hongjoong was not a big fan of Christmas Eve, it’s fun but he hated all the ruckus his younger cousins made, the relatives who barely know what personal space is and having to be in the same room as the family members you somewhat loathe.

But Hongjoong didn’t want to make his parents sad so he forced himself to mingle with his relatives but it ended up with him drinking some wine until he could tolerate the little fucks running around their household.

In those times he would be over at Mingi’s place where it’s more mellow and lowkey but his best friend was spending time with his boyfriend’s family and despite being invited, Hongjoong didn’t want to get in their way, especially since it’d be the first time Yeosang is introducing Mingi to his extended family. Oh how Hongjoong wished he had an excuse to get out of the stuffy house.

A knock on the door seemed to be Hongjoong’s wish coming true, as he was downing another bottle of wine, his mother had answered the door and squealed in delight as he invited the unknown visitor in

“Joongie! Someone’s here for you!” Hongjoong doesn’t look up, still seated on the middle of the stairs as he drank what was left of the bottle but he almost knocks the object down when he sees Seonghwa, all bundled up in a pink coat, waving at him from the bottom

“What are you doing here?” Hongjoong stumbles down the steps but Seonghwa thankfully catches him but not without a joke

“I see that you’ve literally fallen for me, Hongjoong.” The blush on his cheeks were evident but he wasn’t sure if it was because he’s in Seonghwa’s arms or if it was caused by the wine but he stands up straight in a split-second

“What are you doing here, Hwa Hwa?” he asks, fixing himself up, unaware that his relatives were whispering about who the new face was.

“My Hongjoong senses were tingling and I have decided to take you out on a date.”

And with those words, Hongjoong finds himself hand in hand with the boy he’s been in love with for 3 years.

Despite all the skinship they shared, Hongjoong always blushes whenever he feels his touch but due to the situation, he can blame it on the wine and the cold but Seonghwa knew he was the one making him blush.

“This place is beautiful when it’s caked in snow, like a little winter wonderland.” Seonghwa commented as they walked down the pavement in the park, making sure he was holding Hongjoong tightly to assure his safety because he wouldn’t appreciate his little kitten getting injured on Christmas Eve.

“So, why aren’t you with your family?” Hongjoong asks curiously while he looks at Seonghwa who was trying to catch some snowflakes to show to him

“Well, as I said, my Hongjoong senses were tingling and my parents knew how love sick I’ve been ever since break started, so they let me come and see you.” he answers playfully before sticking a sizable snowflake on the tip of Hongjoong’s nose, giggling at how he immediately scrunches his face at the cold.

“You’ve told them about me?” he asks, moving closer to him because he was more warm and Hongjoong is like a cat who always looks for something warm to nuzzle on

“Of course I did, how could I not when you’re the boy who puts a smile on my face every single day,” Seonghwa proclaims as he slips a hand on his waist

“And now that I haven’t seen you for weeks, my days are always so gloomy and cold, ugh! I hate it, I miss my sunshine.” Seonghwa had a comically dramatic tone even though he was dead serious about Hongjoong being one of the reasons behind his smiles.

“God, you’re unbelievable.” Hongjoong says with a sigh and he slips on little bits of ice but before he could fall on his butt, Seonghwa holds him up

“Are you as clumsy as a baby deer learning how to walk?” he teases and as he was about to answer, Seonghwa effortlessly throws him over his shoulder, causing Hongjoong to bang on his back, demanding to put him down because he can walk

“You see, I would do that but I quite like this.” he shrugs as he continues their walk, with Hongjoong over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Have you been working out or something?” Hongjoong retorts “To be honest, yes, I’ll show you once we get the chance.”

He dreaded asking because he felt his heart race almost immediately at the thought of Seonghwa working out.

Oh fuck, is his body as chiseled as the marble statues perceive? He already has a face carved by the Gods and now his body is also one, oh bless Hongjoong’s poor heart.

The older student didn't put him down until they got to a cozy Parisian-themed café, opening the door for him and making him go inside first, it wasn’t packed so it was fairly easy to score a seat.

Seonghwa helped him out of his coat, rubbing his hands together to create some heat as he cupped Hongjoong’s face to _“warm him up”_ before he went ahead to order.

Hongjoong drools at the sight of the hot chocolate with extra whipped cream as well as the warm chocolate cake that Seonghwa ordered.

“So, what did you receive this christmas?” Seonghwa asks, picking at his own slice of strawberry cake “Well, I got a new guitar from my parents as well as a letter for my early admissions to Yonsei.” Hongjoong smiles shyly as he isn’t one to boast about it but he just wanted to tell Seonghwa.

“Oh, that’s amazing Joongie, when do you start?” he asks, wiping away the ganache that got on the corner of his lips

“Same as you do, right after graduation.” he smiles and Seonghwa applauds him, even though he’s always told him that he will get it but since Hongjoong is a anxious wreck, he always downplayed himself.

“It’s gonna take a whole hour to come and see you, how shall I live away from my kitten.” 

They end up having more playful bickers until they finish their food, with Seonghwa ordering a box of macarons for Hongjoong to take home for himself and his family, but mainly for Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa didn’t really want the night to end but it was getting late but of course he still needed to do what he planned on doing, it was the perfect night to do so.

They were swinging their linked hands together as they walked along the pavement in the park once more, Seonghwa wanted to walk him home to assure his safety even if Hongjoong was being stubborn. 

“So, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you tonight,” Hongjoong hums as he looked up at him, stopping their tracks “Is there something wrong, Hwa Hwa?” he asks, walking closer to him and Seonghwa smiles before shaking his head

“I have yet to give you a Christmas present and I’ve yet to give myself a present too.” he taps a finger on his own lips as he feigns thinking “Oh Hwa, it’s not necessary, this date alone is a nice present.” 

“I know, it’s an amazing night for me as well but this one might be more special.” 

Hongjoong was about to ask what it might be and Seonghwa smiles, biting on his bottom lip as his eyes twinkled upon they shared eye contact

“Hongjoong, it’s a yes.” The smaller of the pair was quite confused as to what he meant, tilting his head like a confused kitten “Hongjoong, Mon Chéri, I’m saying yes!” Seonghwa says a bit more louder and cheerfully.

It felt like a whole minute before Hongjoong understood what he meant “Wait- Oh! Oh! Holy shit!” he yells, stumbling down into a pile of snow because he felt like he got shot in the heart by an arrow

“Hongjoong! Oh gosh, are you okay?” Seonghwa says in between laughter as he helps him up “Hwa Hwa, we’re boyfriends now?” he asks, hand over his chest because it feels like it was about to break out of his ribcage

“Did you not hear me? Hongjoong, yes, I want to be boyfriends!” Seonghwa cheers, hugging Hongjoong and spinning him around.

“Is this what you meant on being a christmas present for ourselves?” he asks, catching his breath and Seonghwa nods, instructing him to close his eyes 

“But not only that, I have something more material.” 

He takes out a small bag from the pocket of his coat and he lifts up Hongjoong’s hand, slipping the garment up

“I hope you love it, Mon Chéri.”

Hongjoong slowly opens his eyes and he could feel the cold jewelry on his wrist and he almost tears up when he sees a bracelet that held a constellation, Scorpio, his star sign “Hwa Hwa,” he whispers, fingers grazing over the silver

“We match now.” Seonghwa says with a soft voice, showing his own bracelet which held the Aries constellation.

“Thank you, Seonghwa, I love it.” he holds his wrist close to his heart as he stares at him, the soft glow of the streetlight, highlighting his face

“I’m happy you love it but the next one is something you will absolutely love.” Hongjoong whines, telling him that it’s enough when it comes to presents.

He surely doesn’t expect the next gift to be in the form of their first kiss.

The butterflies in his stomach were wild as he moves his lips along with Seonghwa’s own, he can even taste the tinge of strawberry and chocolate which made him smile, he brings his hand up to his cheek as he takes in more of him. 

Seonghwa is gentle, treating him like a fragile butterfly but he wasn’t opposed to doing something a little bit more rough as he gives Hongjoong’s bottom lip a little nip during the sweet kiss which made the younger gasp and plant his hand over the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as if asking for more but with a chuckle, Seonghwa pulls away. Hongjoong couldn’t believe what just happened and he brings his fingers up to his lips

“Did we- Did we just have our first kiss or am I imagining things?” he asks, feeling quite faint at the thought that Seonghwa just kissed him, holy shit, Park Seonghwa is his first kiss.

“That indeed happened Mon Chéri, you’re not imagining things, it’s the perfect way to end Christmas eve, a kiss with the most beautiful boy I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”  
  



End file.
